Love Hurts
by DatJoyBlue
Summary: "No, something doesn't feel right, this is too easy. I mean this case is to open and close." Sam turned the conversation back to serious. The NCIS: Los Angeles team has surveillance on a bank but something goes wrong when a robbery takes place. Emotion running high, what could happen? Rated T for mild cursing and future chapters. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfic but I've read a lot of them by others and I thought I would write one of my own too. Don't worry chapter 1 is just the beginning to set the mood of the story more will come.**

…

Chapter 1: Made

…

"Something doesn't feel right." Sam Hanna said staring into the bank doors as he was sitting in the safety of his car. He was wearing his usual brown skin-tight shirt with jeans. Next to him was G. Callen, G. wasn't really paying much attention.

"Do you mean that shirt you tried to squeeze yourself into?" remark G. trying to keep a smile from coming across his face, but he was unsuccessful.

"No, something doesn't feel right, this is too easy. I mean this case is to open and close." Sam turned the conversation back to serious.

"You're right, it's too quiet." Callen said with a hint of a worried on his face, "Kensi?"

Kensi and Deeks were in the bank. "It's clear in here, I don't know what you worrying abo…"

"Kensi check you nine." Deeks interrupted her. Kensi turn to her left.

"You mean that guy standing in line?"

"No the guy at the door, he's been standing there for six minutes, like he's waiting….." Deeks voice trailed off.

"Waiting for what?" Kensi asked just as shot rang all through the room.

"What was that?" Callen asked pressing his earwig harder into his ear trying to hear what happened, Sam did the same, "That sounded like gun shots." There was no answer from Kensi or Deeks, Callen's expression turned from scared to terrified in a matter of seconds. "Kensi? Deeks? What the hell is going on in there?" Callen yelled.

"Eric, tell me you have eyes in there." Sam said trying to keep his tone leveled, but you could tell that he was worried too.

"Almost, the camera Deeks put up is almost…. There." Eric voice said through their earwigs.

"What going on in there, Eric?" Callen demanded.

"Sending the video to your phone." Eric said.

"I'll go get Hetty." Nell cut in. She left the room swiftly, trying not to seem panicked. She walked out of ops and walked down the stairs. By the time she got to the third steps she was running. She finally got to Hetty desk, but she wasn't there. She grabbed some guy's arm who was walking by her and pulled him so he would face her. "Have you seen Hetty?" The guy acted like he couldn't open up his huge mouth and shook his head. The girl who was walking next to him, who went unnoticed, looked at Nell with a blank expression on her face. Nell then looked at her, "Do you know where she is?" By now there was determination in Nell's eyes. The girl did the same as her friend, which wasn't good enough for Nell, so she sighed and walked away. She walked to the place where agents did their training. She finally found Hetty in the shooting range, shooting with her left hand.

"Hetty, we have a problem." Nell said calmly

"What is it, Ms. Jones?" Hetty asked just as calmly, "Whatever it is we can fix it."

"It's Kensi and Deeks, they, um, um, um….." Nell try to explain but her mind was spinning so fast she couldn't find the words to say. "Just, come with me, I'll explain on the way." When they got to ops Eric was still talking to Callen and Sam.

"Tell me what's happening in there." Callen demanded.

"It's coming to your phone now." Eric said.

"When, you said that five minutes ago." Callen was getting irritated.

"Hold on it coming to you phone."

"What's happening, damn, will somebody tell me what going on." Callen looked like he could take someone's head off now, he was growing very impatience. A few seconds later with no answer the image pop on his phone. He stared at it and then swatted the air next to him trying to get Sam's attention, but didn't take his eyes off the screen.

"What? What wrong?" Sam stared at G., G. then moved the phone so Sam could see it. Callen briefly looked at him and turned his attention to the door. Sam face flushed and his eyes darted to the bank doors.

"Tell me we have ears it there too." Sam said, he had a faraway look in his eyes.

"Deeks just put up one before…." Nell said.

"Can we hear anything?" Callen said turning his attention from the bank when he realized that the sound it his ear wasn't just an annoying buzz keeping him from completely focusing on Kensi and Deeks safety.

"The bug is too far away to hear anything." Nell said.

Inside the bank a guy with a black bag is holding a machine gun he came from the back of the bank for what Kensi can tell, he's wearing a mask, "Everyone kiss the floor. I don't want to see any eyes. The way to make it out of here alive is to do what I say and don't lie to me, got it?" He announced to everyone, then stood next to the guy at the door. "You," He said pointing to the little girl next to Kensi, the woman holding the little girl's hand look up.

"Me?" she asked try her best not to breakout in screams. She look like she was going to pull her hair out you could tell that her nerves were bad because her hands were shaking.

"No, the little girl, the one's hand your holding on to so tightly, her. Get up." The little girl got up and looked so scared, her eyes met her mother's, then she wet her pants, her mother wouldn't let go of her hand.

"It's okay, baby, do whatever he says, mommy loves you, you're gonna be okay." She said in a reassuring voice but the look in her eyes said a totally different story her eyes were watering. She wouldn't let go of the little girl's hand which was okay because the little girl wasn't going to move anyway. Kensi saw what was going on.

"No, take me." Kensi told him.

"Kensi," Deeks whispered, she could hear him through her earwig, "w-what do you think you're doing?"

"She's trying to save that little girl's life, Mr. Deeks." Hetty voice rang through everyone's earwig.

"No, I want her." The guy trained his gun on Kensi motioning his head towards the little girl, Kensi was sitting up by now, she raised her hands above her head and began to rise to her knees then slowly she stood up.

"What can she do that I can't?" Kensi said pointing to the little girl.

"She right, you know." a guy said standing behind her, Kensi didn't notice him. He began patting her down ever so slowly, she winced as his hand slide to her ass. He squeezed it and whispered into her ear. "You hiding anything, baby, anything I should know about?" He began working his way down her leg slowly. He reached the bottom of her leg. He smiled, then, he pulled out the gun that she was wearing concealed on her ankle under her pants leg. "She packing, man." The guy said.

"She's been made." Deeks said to his earwig.


	2. Chapter 2

…

Chapter 2: Mine

….

"She's been made." Deeks said to his earwig. The guy holding Kensi put Kensi's gun in the back of his pants and covered it with his shirt.

"Police are three minutes out ." Hetty said, Deeks could hear her through his earwig.

"So what else you hiding baby?" he began to pat her down furiously, "huh, where your badge." He stopped for a moment and then wrapped his arm around Kensi's waist and dug into her front pocket, "You a cop? Baby, you can tell me. I won't hurt you." He wiped some of her hair out of her face and swept it behind her ear. He lightly kissed her on the cheek. She felt disgusted. She was crawling out of her skin. Her flight or fight response was kicking in. Her body tense up. The guy holding her finally pulled out of her front pocket, what he wanted. "Special Agent Kensi Blye, N.C.I.S. So you're not a cop, you play in the big league, right? A fed, never would have guessed." He turned his attention to his partner holding the gun, "She look like a fed, Jason?"

"Nope, she looks like she couldn't hurt a fly, let alone, kill a man with that gun of hers." Jason, the guy training the gun on Kensi said, bluntly.

"So what does N.C.I.S. stands for, Kensi? Because I never heard of if, have you Jason?"

"Nope never heard..."

"It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service." A voice that cut Jason off, said.

"Who said that?" the guy holding Kensi asked. "Sense you know so much why don't you come teach the class?" after a few seconds, a head rose, finally. Jason smiled when he saw her. You could hear the police sirens coming, but they still seemed far away.

"I did," the nameless person said. The nameless person was too young and feminine to be Deeks. She was no older than 14, from what Kensi could tell. She started to stand up.

"Who is that Eric?" Sam asked from his car.

"I'm one step ahead of you. Her name is Cassie Becker, an eighth grader at McKay Middle School. Her dad was in the Navy, he died in the line of duty last month, three weeks after he deployed. And the guy who was standing by the door, his name took some time to find, but his name Victor Childs." Eric said.

"Victor Childs, where did I hear that name?" Callen asked.

"Didn't he do that bank heist in Palm Springs?" Sam remarked.

"Yep, he got twenty-five to life, but got out three years early for good behavior. He and two of his partners did time, but one of them was never caught. The cops never retrieved the money."

"You getting all this, Deeks?" Callen asked.

"Yep." Deeks replied in his very common one word answer.

"It looks like Cassie's there with her mother, Rebecca Becker." Eric said. Now the police sirens were blaring, the police turned off the siren but keep their bright lights on.

"Okay princess, here, you're going to be my helper for today." Jason said tossing the black bag that Victor had over to her. "Go get me some money, make sure there aren't any dye packs in there." Cassie went behind the counter and started pulling out cash.

"So baby, why you here?" the guy holding Kensi asked close to her ear. "You on a case, or just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Kensi didn't answer still holding her ground. "Silence is just going to hurt you baby. You see, I can be reasonable, and let you, a few women, and the children go, but you gotta give me something, baby."

"Let the women and children go, then will talk." Kensi told him, trying to keep as much control over the situation as she could. The guy holding Kensi nodded to Jason.

"Okay, if I point to you, then it's your lucky day." Jason said to the room. He pointed to all the women and children except Cassie and Ms. Becker. "Okay you may leave." One by one they left and S.W.A.T took them all away.

"Good job Ms. Blye," Hetty said through her earwig.

"So tell me, why you here?" the guy holding Kensi asked.

"First, tell me what your name is." Kensi asked.

"That wasn't the deal!" he yelled and pushed her to the ground.

"You know my name why can't I know yours?" Kensi said trying to keep her tone leveled, but you can tell she was in pain as she tried to push herself up to a sitting position.

"Fine, fine. It's Zane. Now answer my question." Zane said, he looked at Kensi and he was not amused at her attempts to get inside his head. "Didn't someone tip you off about us?"

"No, just, wrong place, wrong time." Kensi said bluntly.

…

"There's Ricks," Callen said to Sam, looking through the rear view mirror. A big man with short hair, wearing a white tee-shirt and jeans was standing on the outside of the police barrier. He was just standing there watching.

"Hey, I'll bet you he doesn't make it pass the police barrier." Sam said.

"No, I think he'll at least make it pass the fire hydrant." Callen said.

"Is that a bet?" Sam asked as he and Callen got out of the car, and calmly walked over to him.

"Sure why not. Twenty bucks says he makes it pass the barrier." Callen said. Sam pulled out his badge and flashed Ricks with it. Soon as Ricks saw it he took off and ran right into Callen.

"Hi, man." Callen said, "You are a hard man to track, you know that?" he asked, but it was mostly rhetorical. Ricks pushed G. and ran passed him.

"Why do they think they can run?" Sam asked Callen, who is now back up to his feet.

"I don't know." Callen said, "Would you like to do the honors?"

"No all you, G." Sam replied, Callen walked to Ricks who was bending over huffing for air at the end of the block.

"Hi, again." Callen said to Ricks, Ricks turn around and tried to leave, that's when Callen, caught him, "Where you think you're going? Turn around, put your hands behind your back." Callen said to Ricks, pushing him against the wall. Callen walked him back, Ricks was panting like a dog from exhaustion. "Sam you owe me twenty buck, you said he would make it pass the end of the police barrier."

"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay you when we get to the boatshed." Sam said. The three men walk over to Sam's car. Callen stuffed Ricks head in the back of the car

….

"Hey, everyone, stand up and go stand by the windows." Zane said. Everyone stood up and did as they were told, Kensi got up but was stopped by Zane. "Where do you think you going, baby?"

"To stand by the window." Kensi said a little confused.

"No, you're not. We ain't done talking." Zane said. Kensi was tired of being near him so she was hoping he let her go to the window, also she need to talk to Deeks. "See, I really like you Kensi, I mean, you're not bad on the eyes."

"Your point is?" Kensi said.

"My point is," he pulled Kensi close and started brushing her hair back, then he whisper something in Kensi ear. "I know you're lying to me. Ricks, let you in on the plan didn't he? I saw you talking to him." He backed up from Kensi. "It's ashamed," Zane said, and pulled out Kensi's gun, that he has taken as his own, "I thought you could have been the one for Ricks, he talk about you so much." Deeks turned around from the window.

"Kensi!" he yelled as two shots were fired.


	3. Chapter 3

…...…..

Chapter 3: Focus

….

Kensi clasped to the ground. You know that saying that your life flashes before your eyes when you about to die. Everyone who said that was an idiot as far as Kensi was concerned. All Kensi could feel was pain and she would have love to see her life flash before her eyes, to distract her from it all. She was hit in her right leg. The second bullet missed her by no more than an inch. Her world was spinning. All she could think about was what was now forever engraved in to her memory: the way Zane twisted his face right before he shot her.

Kensi was in shock from the pain and didn't notice anything that was going on. All Kensi could focus on is the searing pain, that made her leg feel like it was on fire. By the time she realized what was going on Deeks was arguing with Zane and there was a buzzing in her head. She tried to refocus, but her mind wouldn't let her. She finally realized that the buzzing in her head wasn't buzzing at all.

"Ms. Blye, are you okay, can you hear me? Ms. Byle?" Hetty's voice rang through Kensi's now throbbing head.

"Yeah." she swallowed hard trying hard not to think about the pain too much. "I'm okay." She said holding back her tears as her voice caught.

"Tell me about the injuries you sustained." Hetty said in her calming voice.

"Um, I got a." she paused holding back her tears as she examined her leg, "a through and through in my right thigh and I think I have a concussion. Oh my god this hurts." She said panting, she couldn't catch her breathe. "Why didn't anyone tell me that once you're shot your wound get a heartbeat of its own?" she said referring to the new throb that occurred in her leg, when she said this you could tell she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Ms. Blye, hang in there, we're trying to get you out of there as fast as we can. Remember your strong." Hetty said

A phone started to ring in the bank.

"Hello?" Jason picked up the phone. "Who, am I speaking to?"

"This is Casey, with LAPD, I calling about the shots that were just fired. Who am I talking to?" a woman's voice said, distracted by Deeks and Zane arguing.

"Jason, I have a demand, Casey, I want some food and water."

"First I need to know if anyone was seriously hurt then we'll talk about demands?" Casey told him.

"Someone was shot, but she'll be okay, she a fighter." Jason said. "Aren't ya Kensi?" he called to Kensi.

"How bad is it, Jason." Casey asked.

"My hunger, pretty bad, but I'm not starving or anything." Jason replied.

"No, how bad is Kensi's wound?" she asked, you could tell she was getting irritated.

"Like I said she be fine, now get me some food and I _might_ send her out."

"Okay, we will be working on that." She said bitterly.

"That will be all." Jason said, "Bring me and the hostages food or someone dies." He said as he hung up the phone.

….

Hetty and Nell found their way to the bank. They quickly walked over to the police barrier and flashed their badges. They were immediately granted access to the control van, where two men who were on break walked out.

Hetty and Nell walked over to the door of the van and opened it. Instantly the smell of perspiration filled the air. A woman and two men were sitting next to a phone with their backs turned away from the door.

"Great you got the food Alex, they seem to be getting antsy in there." The woman said and then turned around. "Who are you?"

"Henrietta Lange and Ms. Nell Jones, N.C.I.S." Hetty said pointing to Nell when she introduced her.

"Why is N.C.I.S. here, this is a L.A.P.D. case?" The woman asked.

"One of mine is in with a through and through to the leg." Hetty said.

"This is still a L.A.P.D. case, it falls under our jurisdiction." The woman said.

"No ma'am this is a N.C.I.S. case now, it fall under our jurisdiction when a marine, a navy seal, or an N.C.I.S. agent is involved and as I just said my agent is shot." Hetty said as Nell just watched as they discussed who was taking the case. "How about this, a compromise, joint investigation?" the woman looked around the room to check if anyone was objecting. No one was, one of the men just shrugged.

"Sure, you have resources that could help us." The woman replied. "Welcome." She reached her hand out to shake Hetty's.

"Sorry I didn't catch you name, Ms…." Hetty asked.

"Casey, Casey Rogers ." the woman replied.

"Well Ms. Casey Roger, nice to meet you." Hetty said with a smile.

"Wish it was under better circumstance." Casey replied.

"Yes, right. So can you catch us up?" Hetty asked.

"Sure, the guy who answered the phone, his name's Jason. In the background there was a lot of arguing, but on our last call to check in, it kinda settled." She said. The door opened and closed and a man walked in with a box. "Oh, there you are Alex, I was afraid you might have gotten lost!" she said with a smiled.

….

"Sam, how much time does a person get for being an accessory to a felony?" Callen asked Sam after Ricks asked for a lawyer.

"Fifteen years." Sam replied

"Oh, that right, fifteen years." Callen remarked.

"You're not supposed to be talking to me, I lawyered up." Ricks said to Callen and Sam.

"No one's talking to you. I'm just talking to my _partner_." Callen said pointing to Sam putting a lot of emphasis on the word partner. "But if you're ready to talk, we can." Callen said sarcastically, Ricks looked away like he wasn't even going to dignify that with a response.

"Well, G. you forgot about the fact a federal agent was shot, and she could very much end up dead." Sam said to Callen and that caught Ricks' attention.

"You kill a cop don't you get twenty-five to life, isn't it the same if you kill a federal agent?" Callen asked.

"I think it is, and that plus his fifteen years, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." Callen said then looked at Ricks when he squirmed in his chair.

"I didn't shoot no cop?" Ricks said.

"First of all, it's 'I didn't shoot _a_ cop' and second if a murder happens in a robbery, everyone involved are charge, and they get the same time just like if they pulled the trigger themselves." Callen said.

"Wait you think I knew about the robbery, because I didn't. Zane just told me he knew where the money was and how to get to it; he didn't tell me what he was planning. I swear." he said pleadingly.

"So you didn't know?" Callen said reiterating what Ricks just said.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you." With that Callen and Sam left the room. Sam pulled out his phone.

"Yeah, he didn't know, Hetty. We're coming to you." Sam said as he hung up his phone. He and Callen walked out the boatshed.

…

By now Kensi was light headed from the loss of blood. Her skin was starting to turn very pale. She was getting dehydrated and probably suffering from hyperthermia. She kept zoning out because the lost of blood. She couldn't keep her eyes open for more than a minute.

"She hurt and….." That's all Kensi heard before her brain fogged, "…why can't I help her she hurt."

"No, you can't help her, now get back to the window." Zane yelled at Deeks.

"She needs…" Deeks said right before she couldn't hold her eye open any longer, everything was like a bad dream, like she wasn't living her live but watching from outside. "…..let me help her, she bleeding." Kensi zoned out again. Kensi heard mumbling she tried to refocus and hear what was being said but by the time she opened he eyes she saw Deeks run to her.

"Kensi I'm right here, you hear me, don't give up on me, okay." She heard Deeks say before she zoned out again. Deeks took off his shirt and tied it around Kensi leg so he could try to stop the bleeding. He tied it tight. Then he came back up to her head. "Kens, you okay?" Kensi nodded her head but the pain was too much to bare, she wanted to scream.

"Deeks I'll be okay, I mean I'm alive, right?" her voice started to catch. Her eyes started to water, after a while tears started to stream down her face.

"Hey, let's get your mind of the pain, okay Fern?" Deeks said, Kensi giggled lightly, he gave a little smile. "Remember the day we met?"

"Yeah, at the MMA gym." Kensi replied slowly and weakly.

"Yeah, that's right." Deeks said and place the back of his hand on her forehead. She was burning hot and sweating. More tears streamed down her face. "It's okay, Kens, you're okay." The phone rang again.

"Hel…."

"Where's our food?" Jason said cutting off Casey.

"That's what I called to talk about…."

"So we aren't getting anything to eat? Because if we're not prepare to have a body on your hands." Jason said cutting her off again.

"That's not what I said, we are going to send someone to the door with the food and we're sending in some medical supply for Kensi. Anything else?" Casey asked.

"Yes, I want to talk to N.C.I.S." He said and hung up.

Hetty walked into the control van and looked at Casey, "Jason wants to speak to N.C.I.S." Casey said to Hetty.

….

"So he didn't know?" Casey asked.

"No he didn't know." Callen repeated.

"So what money was he talking about?" Cassie asked.

"The money was never recovered by the police, maybe because no one knew where the cash was stashed. Maybe it's in the bank." Nell said.

"What, like in a safety deposit box?" Eric asked on a video chat line they opened.

"Exactly like a safety deposit box. Give me a list of everyone that was in the bank when the robbery started." Nell said.

"Okay," Eric said. "There." Something popped up on Nell's computer, blocking Eric's face.

"That fifty people, there must be a way the list can be narrowed down." Nell said.

"Well they would be trying to get out of there if they had what they wanted, so what if they don't have the key yet. What if one of the hostages has the key?" Callen asked.


	4. Chapter 4

….

Chapter 4: Partners

...

_Kensi_

I'm in was in pain, now I feel numb. I'm still in pain but all emotion and energy has left from my body. The only thing that keeps my mind off the pain for a second is the way Zane twisted his face right before he shot me and the thing that keeps me calm Deeks. He has a way of making me smile which is the best thing a friend can do.

Now I'm lying on the ground like I don't deserve to live. My mind is blank. I'm weak and hurt and I feel like I'm floating, just for a second, then I'm slapped back to reality this happens over and over. I zone out like I'm going to die, which is peaceful. Every so often I just want to give up because I think maybe my dad is waiting for me and then I hear a familiar voice. I start fighting again because I know I have family waiting for me.

The pain is so overwhelming that my eyes burn, hoping for relive from the tears in them. The only thing I can do is either blink them away or hold on tight to them and try to go back to this morning, when everything seemed right in the world I lived in and I wasn't hurt and I didn't feel alone.

I know I'm not alone now, Deeks is here, holding my hand, making me smile, but I have no one to go home to after this. Deeks, he'll go home to Monty; Sam will go home, hopefully to his wife and kids; Callen, Nell, Eric, and Hetty, everyone will go home and I'll be left alone. I'm lying on the ground and hurt, with a bullet to the leg and when I come home no one will be there to help me into my bed or make sure I'm comfortable. I'm alone. I was in pain, now I feel numb.

The thing that brightens this whole experience is that Deeks is here to help me through it. He's always here, he's been there when I needed him to be, from the lasers to the stupid jokes he always tells, which make me smile. But now I don't want him here. Not because I mad at him, but because I don't want him to suffer though watching me die. But, if I suggested he leave, we'll have this argument about how he's not leaving_. I'm your partner, what makes you think I going to let you do this alone._ That's what he said in my mom's garage after I was shot and I wasn't even really hurt, well not like I am now. Right now I wish to be alone.

Now and then Deeks kisses my head lightly to, I guess, to remind me he's here. His kisses seem to warm my body and the more kisses he gives me the more I want them. They, they are the only movement that doesn't hurt. My body is sore, I'm tired, and I can't move. I realize that he has moved from my head to my leg and is trying to put his white under shirt around it to help stop the blood loss. It hurt when he lifts it but I can endure the pain if it means that I can live to possibly have a family, a person to come home to.

My mind races and I can't gather any thoughts. I can't focus and I hurt in realization that my life is close to the end and there's nothing anyone that's willing can do about it, so I say something I would never say if I was truly lucid. He's at my head now as I begin to form the words out of my mouth.

"Deeks," I say truly weak as my voice catch, I would have blushed if I have enough blood in my body to do so.

"Yeah, Kens, what is it." Deeks asked.

"Our thing we never defined it, did we?" I ask trying hard not to breathe hard because it hurts my side. I might have a cracked rib.

"No, but we have time, Kens." He said most likely in disbelieve.

"No we don't Deeks and you know it." I say so he knows, I know that I might not make it.

"You're going to make it, Kens." He said failing at trying to be optimistic.

"Deeks, listen, we both know that I could die and before I do, we need to talk. We both know what our thing is but neither of us would admit it, because let's face it I'm stubborn and we don't like talking about it." I say and then I see a tiny spark in his eye.

"I like you stubbornness Kens, it one of the many things that are great about you. Well that and the way you can kick my ass any day of the week." I laughed, but it comes off like a wiper. Silence falls for a few minute in between us as he smiles and holds my head in his lap. "I'm going to get you out of here okay, you're going to be fine." He said brushing loose hair from my face. It didn't make me want to crawl out of my skin, like when Zane did it, Deeks started to tousle my hair.

…...

"Which one of the hostages would have the key?" Sam said.

"Does anyone have a connection to any of the robbers?" Callen asked Eric.

"No, wait... Yes, the Beckers. Thomas Becker, Rebecca's husband, used to serve in the Navy with Victor Childs." Eric replied.

"Have you been able to get a last name on Jason or Zane?" Casey asked.

"No, not yet. I think it's an alias, but without a facial I.D. I would be able to tell you anything." Eric said.

"Who were the guys he served time with?" Casey asked.

"Xavier and Zavier Hayes, they're siblings. They did all their time in prison and they were released in December." Eric said

"Could that be them?" Casey asked.

"Maybe but, it's hard to tell, I've tried to analyze the height on the video in the bank, but there's no definitive answer that says they're the people who Victor when to jail with." Nell said.

"Well, let's assume he is." Sam said, "What is the con…"

"Mr. Hanna, we don't assume anything." Hetty said.

"Well if it is them, what is the connection to Thomas?" Sam asked.

"There doesn't seem to be one." Eric said.

…

_Deeks_

"Rebecca, stand up for me." Jason said. Jason walked over slowly and began patting her down. He pulled the gun that was hung around his shoulder and pointed the gun at her, trained on her head, then began to speak. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?" She asked really confused and frightened.

"Where is Tom's key?" He said getting right to the point.

"In my purse, if you want it I can go get it for you." She said like all she wanted was to not be in the way.

"Well, are you going to go get it, or are you going to stay there like a lost puppy while I spell it out to you?" he asked clearly irritated. She moved slowly to make sure she didn't do the wrong thing.

"Here," She said as she finally reached her purse and reached him a key.

"Get back up, you and a person who works here needs to go to the back and bring me Tommy's safety deposit box." Victor says as he grabs Kensi gun from Zane. "If you do this correctly, then maybe you get out of here alive." He says walking out in front of them. "Go." He barked. "You look like you work here." He said pointing to a guy in a bank uniform with a name tag that read "Jim". "Get up and move to the back."

"Okay, okay, man. I'm going." He said in a southern accent. He got up and walk next to Rebecca followed by Victor.

"Deeks I don't think I'm going to make it." Kensi says to me weakly. Why does she talk like this.

"Yes you are, Kens. Please stop talking like that." I began to begged. "Look, I'm going to get you out of here." I says.

"How?" she asked.

"Hey, why don't you let Kensi go, she not going to useful dead, now is she?" I yells over to Jason and Zane.

"Maybe the boyfriend's right, I mean what good will she do us dead?" Jason asked Zane. "We didn't come here to kill anyone, and if we get caught, then we'll go down for murder." He said trying to reason with Zane.

"Yeah, why don't we do that? Oh yeah because we're in too deep. She's our ticket out of here."

"Well, if you don't let me go then let everyone else, I mean you're about to get what you want, right? If I'm your ticket out of here then keep me and let everyone else go." She says trying to be a hero. Even when she's weak she's strong. She seems to put everyone before herself.

"Well," Jason asked a little impatient. "Maybe we should listen to her."

"Fine, why don't you just round everyone up, huh." He says irritated. Zane pulled out a gun he had hidden away. "Bro, you are an idiot, you know that." He said as he pushes the gun in his head lightly.

"Whoa, whoa, Zavier, man I didn't mean to make you mad. I just thought that she has a point. Man you wouldn't shoot your brother, would you?" Jason asked clearly frightened.

"I don't know, why don't we find out." He said as he loaded the gun with bullet from his pocket. One bullet was fired, between the eyes before I even knew how to act. My attention immediately when to Kensi because the blow back flew towards us and some landed on Kensi's face. I wiped her face and held her hand. That's when I knew something was wrong.

I couldn't feel her pulse.

**Sorry, that it took so long, I was sick all this week with the flu. Hope this was a good chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

….

Chapter 5: One Bullet

….

_Deeks_

One bullet can wound even kill a person. One bullet is the difference between life and death, war and peace, love and hate. One bullet can be the difference of you watching your grandchildren play in front of your house or even having children to begin with. One bullet has the power to change, ruin, or even end a life.

That one bullet ended a life.

The room grew more silent. All things came to a halt. The only thing that didn't was the bullet as it flew from the barrel of the gun to the one spot between his eyes. I could react fast enough all I could do, is think about how Kensi was spattered with his blood. The remains of his head covered Kensi's face. All I could think about how she almost made it out of the bank. All I could think is she might never get out. So I wipe her face of the blood with my hand careful to be gentle. And I wanted her close as closer than anyone has ever gotten to me, so I held her hand, and in that single moment I knew that something was wrong.

I screamed out her name, and the room grew still. I started chest compression and before I knew it, I was sitting at her waist, trying hard not to lose her.

….

"There was another shot fired." Nell reported to team, like they couldn't already hear it.

"Call them back." Hetty said in her no-nonsense voice. Casey picked up the phone and it immediately began to ring. She handed it to Hetty, who seemed just the tiniest bit distracted. When she realized that Casey was handing her the phone she snapped back into her strict Hetty. That puts everyone to ease, because the people who know Hetty know she doesn't scare easily, or at all.

"Hello, this is Zane, how may I be of help." Zane answer the phone calm like nothing ever happen.

"Kensi!" you could hear in the background being yelled.

"Send Kensi out." Hetty demanded.

….

_Deeks _

"Kensi stay with me." I said wishing I could trade places with her. She didn't deserve dying a painful death, or dying at all. Kensi going to die because I was too slow and I didn't react fast enough. I could have jump in front of the bullet, but I wasn't thinking. I might have cost the only person that will ever know me her life. "Kensi wake up," I said pounding hard on her chest trying to bring her back. In the room it felt like I was the only one there. Then I reached my hands to my face because I didn't know how I'd live if she didn't wake up. I started pounding harder and I suddenly felt an enormous amount of guilt. I started to sob silently as I hear the conversation between Victor and Zavier.

"He should have stayed with the plan, we could have been finished by now, if you hadn't shot anyone and if he hadn't want to change the plan, we could have been done." Victor said. "Maybe we should let them go, we have what we want and now that the game has change we need to figure out how to get out of here. We don't need her dying on our watch."

"What do you mean the game has change?" Zavier asked.

"You killed your brother, Zavier. You shot a fed. The plan has changed."

"I didn't kill him, his wanting to change what we agreed on is what killed him. His plan was going to get us all killed."

"Just let the fed go and we can think of another plan." Victor said, trying to reason with him. Silence fell over them as Xavier thought about what Victor was saying.

"Fine we can let her go." He said and I was getting relived because I could keep my promise to Hetty. "You." He said as he pointed to me.

….

In the control van, everything was silent. Fear was on everyone's face. They stared at a computer screen that showed various parts of the bank.

"Something's going on." Sam said as he paid extra attention to the bank's doors.

"What, I don't see anything." Callen asked.

"Go tighter on the ban doors." Sam said.

"Here," Nell said as she adjusted the camera.

"What do you see Sam?" Callen asked. Sam didn't answer he stared at the bank doors intensely until Deeks came running out with Kensi in his arms. Everyone ran out of the van to meet them. Once they reached them they were almost out of breath.

"Kensi, how is she?" Callen asked.

"She lost a lot of blood from her gunshot wound and she doesn't have a pulse. I'm going to ride with her." Deeks said stick his head out of the ambulance. "We have to go, I'll call if there is any news." He said as he close the ambulance's doors. "Go." He yelled to the front. The ambulance sped off and the sirens began to blare.

"What's our plan?" Sam asked.

"Wait, they're coming out." Nell said.

"What?" Everyone turned around.

"We surrender," Xavier yelled. As they walked out with their hands on their heads and sunk to their knees. Quickly the hostages ran out. They were behind the barrier as S.W.A.T. ran with their guns pointed at Victor's and Xavier's head.

"Why would they just surrender?" Casey asked. "They seemed like they'd never come out."

"That was way too easy, but I'll take the win." Hetty said. "Anyone want a ride to the hospital."

"I'll ride with you." Nell said.

"Sam and I will ride together." Callen said. They all walk towards their cars.

….

_Deeks _

My head is spinning; all I can do is watch as they attach all these wires to her. One with saline is stuck into her to replenish lost fluids. And they placed an oxygen mask on her face and started more chest compression.

"Charging to three-hundred. Clear." The EMT said as he held the defibrillator paddles in his hands to warn me not to touch her. Then he shocked her and her whole body looked like she was about to go into a spasm. Then after all that the monitor that was hooked up to Kensi started to beep in a regular rhythm. All my worries were gone in that single moment. The sweet sound of that beep make me let out a huge sigh in relief. I held her hand the entire way there until they had to physically pull me off of her to let them go to surgery.

"Wait here sir, a doctor will be with you after the surgery."

"It's Deeks, and well, will she be okay?" I asked the nurse as she was escorting me to the waiting room.

"There's no way to know, all you can do is hope for the best."

"But," I began then she cut me off.

"Is she your wife?" she asked trying to distract me.

"No, she's my partner."

"Are you religious?"

"I, I, right now I'm not so sure."

"Well, find something to believe in and pray that she makes it. Oh, and if she does make it you should tell her how you feel."

"What do you mean?"

"You love her right? You should tell her how you feel."

"I don't, wait, what?"

"I saw the way you looked at her, you love her." She said as she walked of.

"Wait, what's your name."

"Cameron." She said and then she was out of view.

"Where is she? Is she okay? Where is she?" Callen asked. He was followed by Hetty, Nell, Sam, and Eric.

"They took her to surgery." I said to them. My hands found their way to my face as tears streamed down my face. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mr. Deeks she's going to be fine, she's going to make it." Hetty said and after that we waited in silence.

"Do anyone want anything to eat." Callen asked. I shook my head. "You need to eat something, Deeks." They all left and I was left alone to wait, after what feels like years of waiting a doctor came.

"Kensi Blye." He said so the other people in the waiting room would know whose family he came out to see. "She's lost a lot of blood, but she's a fighter, I think she going to make a full recovery." The surgeon tells us with his clipboard in hand. "I have another surgery, but you can see you friend once she gets out of recovery. My whole face must have lit up because once everyone came back from dinner they all smiled.

"She's out of surgery?" Eric asked.

"Yeah." I said and the biggest smile rose on my face.

"Deeks, she's out of recovery and she's asking for you." Cameron said. I ran out of there fast and in a hurry. When I finally reached her she was lying down on her back with iv's attached to her arm.

"How are you?" I asked as she tried to get up. I sat at the edge of her bed.

"I'm happy now that I know you're okay." Kensi said then she smile. I stood up and moved closer to her head where she could see my face and the seriousness of what I'm about to say.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, Kens." I said shaking my head fighting the tears that burn my eyes.

"I wont


End file.
